Seya
Seya Tamaki (瀬谷, Setani) is the second eldest of the Tamaki Family and a supporting character of the ongoing series Striking Blades, created by XDenshaX on FanFiction.Net, She resides in the real world in the canon story, however, she comes into Sword Art Online as a non-cannon magician character. In the non-canon forum, Seya, along with he brother, are one of the 10,000 players trapped inside. Appearance Real World Seya is actually quite a beautiful girl. Standing at five feet nine inches, she is quite lean and has a sort of peach like color to her skin. She weighs 119 pounds, quite light on her feet and has pretty soft facial features. One thing that stands out about Seya from her friends or others, is her bright red hair. It used to be a milky brown, just like her brother, Saito, however, her best friend, Iroha dyed it for her. Ever since then she's grown a huge liking to the color of her hair and hasn't changed it since.In the real world, Seya is usually dressed in a light blue slender hoodir with a white and blue stripes inside the hood. She then has blue short shorts with white outlines around the edges and brown boots. Finally she has a black bow she ties her hair up with, letting her bangs fall where they may, which is usually to the left side of her head. When wearing her casual attire, Seya dons a white skin tight tank, black baggy sweatpants and her fluffy colorful socks she likes to wear. Seya is known to dress quite lazily most of the time so you won't see her wearing anything extravagant in the real world. Sword Art Online In Sword Art Online, as seen in the profile picture, Seya gets a more unique appearance. Her being a battle mage and having received the Arcane Knowledge skill from her late mentor, Raika, Seya has also recieved the gear for completing her mentor's reasearch and gaining the full extent of her magical prowess. Starting off with her top piece, Seya dons a sort of sports bra like top that colored in mainly white with black, red, and pink shades in the mix as well. She then had a knee length mainly black coat with white outlines and a vibrant violet inside color. The coat also has two black buttons on the inside edges in the corner. The black coat also has the number 25 on it, Seya putting it there due to it being Raika's would be age at the time she finished the quest and it also has a lifeline type design in the same area, signifying his life. Finally, the coat has a fashionable split in the back that looks like a pink zipper with a singular pink tag with a white design coming out of the middle. For the bottom piece, Seya has white swimsuit like panties that are connected to black garterbelts.These go down to fashionable mainly white, black, and pink stockings, the right one having a black star like pattern on it. FInally, she is adorned with black kneelength boots. The boots also have vibrant purple, pale green, and white colors as well. All in all, Seya is quite expressive with her style of clothing in SAO. Alfheim Online In Alfheim Online, Seya takes a more color coded appearance. Her being a Salamander, Seya has red colors donning her Salamander attire. Her eyes are also as red as her hair which doesn't change in color but gets a more fiery like appearance to it, getting quite spikey in places. Her attire consists of a quite skimpy but still very covering black open zipped but close buckled black top under a white collared coat with thing golden outlines. The coat actually appears as a short white jacket before spreading downwards and lengthening out towards the back, going down to her mid legs. The skimpy black top also shows off her figure, which is quite slim. Her coat then has a red belt with a golden tips going through the holsters. For her bottom piece, Seya wears a large red and gold belt that has the ending out casually. The belt looks actually pretty intricate but is just there for design. Seya's black pants are skin tight and one leg actually stops at the beginning of it's decent, showing off her right leg somewhat before stopping at a lower thigh legging that transitions into her footwear. Her left pantleg however flows down. Her footwear consists of black and gold kneelength combat boots. Seya is known to not use any weapons but is able to whisper the words of her magic spells so quickly that they can barely be seen, allowing her to use only her fists and legs to take care of opponents. for this, her right glove has a large golden ring that surrounds it followed by mainly black and golden wraps that covers arouns her jacket sleeve. Personality Background Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items Later Weapons Later Armor Abilites Sword Art Online (SAO) *'Level:' 95 *'HP:' 45000 *'Mana:' 56000 Skills Buffs *'Float' - This buff gives Seya the innate ability to hover above ground for a limited amount of time. Of course once her mana runs out she'll immidiately drop from the air. However, the more Seya activates and trains this buff, the longer she can stay in the air. *'Mana Shield' - This allows Seya to put a sort of protective shield around herself, using her mana to harden her skin persay and defend her from damage, reducing it sharply by half. However, this skill depletes her mana with each attack landed. Martial Arts *'Embracer' - (1-hit strike) An unarmed skill that pierces the enemy with the fingers. *'Charged Kick' - (1-hit strike) Imbues power in a single kick. *'Flash Hit' - (1-hit strike) A basic fast punch. *'Meteor Fall '- (2-hit combo) - A sword skill that combines a punch with the user's right fist and a slash with a sword. The sword is thrown into the air before the first hit of the skill. *'Meteor Break '(7-hit combo) - A seven-hit combo, needing unarmed and one-handed sword skills, that uses tackles to chain together strong attacks. Involves slashes and a tackle *'Gengetsu' - (1-hit strike) "Crescent Moon" A backflip kick technique. *'Shatterpoint' - (1-hit strike) By tapping on a breakable object, Seya can sense its weakpoints and shatter it with a powerful blow. *'Uppercut' - (1-hit strike) An uppercut to the foe's chin. *'Ligament Shred '- (1-hit strike) A mid-level skill that imbues power into Seya's claw-hands. She then grips the enemy's joints and rips, causing bleed and disabling the limbs. *'Charged Punch' - (1-hit strike) Imbues Seya's punch with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. *'Charged Elbow' - (1-hit strike) Imbues Seya's elbow with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. *'Charged Knee' - (1-hit strike) Imbues Seya's knee with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. *'Charged Claw' - (1-hit strike) Imbues Seya's claw attack with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. *'Whirling Feet' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level skill that spins with vicious turning kicks. *'Rising Uppercut' – (5-hit combo) Starts with right punch to the face, followed by left strike. Then, jabs right and left to the side of the stomach. Finally, finishes by throwing an uppercut. Alfheim Online (ALO) Skills Buffs Achievements Relationships Gallery Seya/Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Sword Art Online Category:XDenshaX